Une dette de 16 ans
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Ceasar veut étudier Aiko d'un peu plus près ... il réussi à l'enlever mais quelqu'un vole à on secours ...


Nous sommes à Punk Hazard. L'équipage a été séparé. Mais Ceasar a réussi à m'enlever. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Mais il connaît mon point faible et c'est mauvais pour moi : je suis donc attachée, debout, des cordes d'argent aux poignets (apparemment il a deviné que je ne pouvais rien faire avec mes jambes –étant un logia- vu qu'elles ne sont pas attachées) Avec mes deux ans d'entraînement je ne suis plus affaiblie mais je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs.

Ceasar : Je vais aller m'occuper du chapeau de paille et lui dire par la même occasion que j'ai enfin réussi à t'enlever pour tester quelques petites expériences sur toi.

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Ceasar : Tu es un sujet très intéressant. Je pourrai te vendre comme esclave mais ce ne serait pas drôle. Je préfère faire des tests et voir jusqu'où ton pouvoir de fée Céleste tiendra.

Alors il n'a aucun respect envers les fées Célestes. Là je commençai à avoir peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ?

Ceasar (à ses hommes) : Allez me chercher le chapeau de paille. Je vous rejoins après.

Ses hommes partirent et il s'approcha de son bureau où trônait une mallette. Il l'ouvrit et prit une fiole qui contenait un liquide violet. Il se tourna vers moi.

Ceasar : Shulolololo … voyons voir ça …

Il lança la fiole à mes pieds qui se brisa et libéra un nuage violet. Il me fit un peu mal et j'eue les membres engourdis.

Ceasar : Tu résistes au poison ? Intéressant …

Il prit une fiole au contenu bleuté et me la lança aussi. Cette fois-ci c'était un nuage glacé. Ça empirait et je ne sentais plus du tout mes membres.

Moi : Espèce de taré …

Ceasar : Shulololo … shulolololo … la glace te fait de l'effet on dirait. Essayons autre chose.

Non pas ça. Je vais y rester. Il prit une 3ème fiole au contenu orangé et j'en déduisis que ça allait être très chaud … Il l'a lança et je crus que j'allais brûler sur place. J'hurlai sous la douleur.

Ceasar : Shulololo ! Je te laisse 2 minutes. Tâche de ne pas te sauver.

Il partit, me laissant seule dans le labo. Je sentais que j'allais perdre connaissance. Je savais que j'étai brûlée et que j'étai blessée. Apparemment les cordes ont brûlées car sous mon poids (que je ne maintenais plus) elles lâchèrent. Je croyais que j'allai m'effondrer mais on me retint. Je vis juste une manche noire mais ne sus qui était-ce car je perdis connaissance.

Quand je me réveillai j'étais allongée sur quelque chose de mou et mes membres ne me faisaient presque plus souffrir. J'ouvris les yeux et vis que la lumière était faible. Je tournai la tête et vis qu'il y avait un hublot couvert d'un rideau. Je voulu me lever mais mes membres me rappelèrent à l'ordre. Je poussai un petit cri de douleur et me rallongeai, profitant de la chaleur du lit. Je m'endormi peu de temps après.

En me réveillant je vis qu'il faisait nuit. Je me levai doucement et y arrivai. Je restai assise et fis le point, essayant de me remémorer les événements. Quelqu'un m'avais sauvée à Punk Hazard et m'avais parfaitement soignée. Chopper ? Non impossible, il n'y a pas de chambre sur l'île. Mais alors j'aurai été téléportée ? Qui est capable de ça ?

La porte s'ouvrit et j'eu ma réponse : le Chirurgien de la Mort.

Law : Je vois que tu es enfin réveillée. Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

Moi : Oui … merci Law.

Il me sourit. J'avais un peu froid et rabattit mes bras sur ma poitrine. Law me regarda et comprit car il enleva son manteau, s'approcha de moi et le posa sur mes épaules. Il posa une main chaude sur mon front, sans doute pour vérifier ma température.

Law : Tu n'as plus de température, tant mieux.

Il prit mon bras droit et enleva les bandages. J'étais guérie.

Moi : Tu es un médecin incroyable Law.

Il me sourit.

Law : Apparemment tu es guérie. Je vais t'enlever tes bandages comme ça tu pourras te laver si tu veux.

Moi : D'… d'accord.

Après quelques minutes d'enlèvement de bandages je retrouvai mon corps. Je remarquai enfin que je n'étais qu'en sous-vêtements et rougi immédiatement. Law ria un peu.

Law : Je t'ai regardée en tant que médecin et non en tant qu'homme.

Je resserrai son manteau sur moi et Law se dirigea vers une armoire puis pris un drap de bain ainsi que mes vêtements. Il prit la pile et me regarda.

Law : Tu veux te laver maintenant ?

Moi : Oui si ça ne te dérange pas.

Law : Non, viens.

Il m'emmena à la salle de bain et alluma la lumière.

Law : Voilà, fais comme chez toi.

Il alla vers le petit meuble en dessous du lavabo, ouvrit la porte et en ressortit un gant de toilette. Il referma la porte et revint vers moi. En y repensant je ne lui avais dit qu'un simple merci mais quelque chose clochait.

Moi : Pourquoi tu m'as sauvée ?

Il me regarda, semblant chercher une explication.

Law : Parce que je suis médecin.

Moi : Alors que je suis dans l'équipage d'un de tes rivaux ? Dis-moi la vérité Law.

Il soupira.

Law : Ok je vais tout te dire : parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie quand Cora-san s'est fait tuer mais aussi parce que je te veux dans mon équipage.

Moi : Tu sais très bien que j'appartiens à l'équipage de Luffy.

Law : Et alors ?! Il comprendra !

Moi : Non Law. Il ne voudra pas. Tu le connais pourtant.

Il me prit contre lui.

Law : Je t'aime Aiko, ne me laisse pas.

Quoi ? Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je le repoussai gentiment.

Moi : Écoute Law je … je ne partage pas tes sentiments et je sors déjà avec un membre de l'équipage de Luffy. C'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai dis non. Je suis désolée.

Law : Oh. Si j'avais su je n'aurais pas insisté.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et quitta la salle de bain. Je me déshabillai et entrai dans la douche. Je me dépêchai de me laver. Je sais que Luffy y arrivera. Mais lui … est-ce qu'il va bien ? Je voulais le revoir et ce le plus vite possible.

Après m'être rhabillé correctement (avec mes pouvoirs) je sortis de la salle de bain et allai sur le pont.

Moi : Law !

Bepo vint vers moi.

Bepo : Le cap'tain est reparti sur Punk Hazard.

Moi : Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas emmenée ?

Bepo : Il ne voulait pas te mettre en danger.

Je ne dis rien et reparti dans la chambre quand j'entendis …

*Pulupulupulupulu … pulupulupulu …*

Je reconnu mon den Den Mushi. Je le vis sur la table de chevet et me dépêchai de décrocher.

Moi : Allô ?

… : Aiko ?! Bon sang je t'ai enfin ! Tu vas bien ? Où es-tu ?

Moi : Je vais bien Zoro.

Zoro : je suis soulagé. J'étais inquiet. Où es-tu passée ?

Moi : C'est une longue histoire mais j'arrive. Où es-tu ?

Zoro : Je suis dans le bâtiment R avec les autres.

Moi : J'arrive.

Je raccrochai, mis mon Den Den Mushi dans ma poche et mis mes ailes Tracix puis me téléportai à Punk Hazard, au bâtiment R. Effectivement, Luffy était là avec l'équipage, les enfants, Smoker, Tashigi, leurs subordonnés et Law. Zoro vint vers moi en me voyant. Je courrai vers lui, sautai dans ses bras et l'embrassai. Il répondit à mon baiser et m'enlaça. Après un court baiser il me regarda.

Zoro : Où étais-tu ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude.

Moi : Excuse-moi … je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, tu veux bien ?

Zoro : Bien sûr.

Après avoir emmené Ceasar, ainsi que Law nous nous dirigeâmes vers Dressrosa. Je m'étais isolée avec Zoro dans notre chambre et lui avais tout raconté. Suite à ça, Zoro, fou de rage, avait tabassé Ceasar, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et m'avais rejointe dans la chambre, où j'étais restée allongée sur le lit.

Il vint sur moi et m'embrassa langoureusement.

Zoro : Il ne te fera plus de mal maintenant.

Je souris et il s'allongea sur le dos puis je me blotti contre lui, caressant sa cicatrice faire par Mihawk.

Zoro : Tu m'as manqué.

Moi : Toi aussi Zoro.

Nous restâmes un moment comme ça.

J'étais en sécurité dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais.

Une nuit avant d'arriver à Dressrosa alors que Zoro et moi venions de se donner du plaisir il alla prendre sa douche. La porte s'ouvrit et Law apparut.

Law : Excuse-moi de te déranger, je peux te parler ?

Je m'assis dans le lit tout en me couvrant du drap pour qu'il ne voit rien et le regardai.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il s'assit en face de moi, au bord du lit et commença.

Law : Je tenais à m'excuser pour l'autre jour. Je n'avais pas à te forcer de vouloir te garder avec moi et … je me suis trompé sur mes sentiments. En réalité je voulais que tu restes sur mon navire parce que … tu es une Fée Céleste. Je sais ce n'est pas très glorieux de ma part, j'ai honte mais … c'est suite à un pari stupide.

Moi : Un pari ?

Law : Oui. En fait … Eustass-ya m'a lancé au défi de mettre une Fée Céleste dans mon lit et … de la garder dans l'équipage.

Moi : Je comprends mieux. Tu me l'aurais dit j'aurais joué le jeu.

Law : Quoi mais tu …

Moi : Pas de coucher mais de faire croire que j'aurais rejoint ton équipage.

Law : Tu aurais fait ça ?

Moi : Oui.

Law : M…merci. Je te laisse.

Il se leva et quitta la chambre puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Je me couchai, soulagée de savoir la vérité. Zoro me rejoignit quelques minutes après et nous nous endormîmes l'un contre l'autre.

Nous nous arrangeâmes pour toujours rester ensemble où que nous allions, combattant ensemble.

FIN


End file.
